Thomas
Summary Thomas being another one of the first Boi's, sharing this with Kieran when from the Saint John's Dimension, this was only the start of a bigger plan. Thomas is a mystery man with many secrets such as his love for the Holden Monaro. While growing up Thomas had trained to be the best doing things such as working in the Cadets in squad 218, In which he learn one of his most powerful skills which is having the tactical hand in combat as well as curving a bullet. As a child playing a game of poison ball Thomas lodge part of his tooth in to Kieran's head to mark him as one of his own to which now can never betray him. History Thomas was born in the Campbelltown realm, some say he was born in a hidden realm unknown to most know as the Monaro system. Thomas meet Kieran in the Saint John's Dimension in year two when he was force to sit next to him. During this time they made a unbreakable bond which could never be broken, and to seal the deal they would make a sacrifice of a bee they both went bee hunting. Growing up Thomas had a craze for Dinosaurs helping him in learning infinite information from a land unknown, once stumbling over a simple image of a Raptor chasing a man causing a large amount of Raptors out attacking his Boi Kieran. To most in the Saint John's Dimension realm it was a simple time of peace until the end day of the realm resulting in civil wars, which ended in moving to a new realm, the Mountain of Carmel Dimension. While entering the Mountain of Carmel Dimension. The Boi Thomas was originally affiliated with the RedRanga until in year 8 he came across and befriended The Boi Hyam. From there The Boi Thomas indulged himself with his favorite band Linkin Park and claimed the moniker of "The Chick Magnet". While in this Linkin Park stage it is said that he started dying inside slowly but know one had known why, thankfully it seem to slow down for now. When he entered this Dimension he used his infinite knowledge to survive here, but it wasn't enough so Thomas went to train himself more. Becoming a cadet in the 218 test platoon squad. After his time there he also found use of these skills when the Boi's meet up in the PSN chat dimension, in such things as playing COD zombies and slaying hordes and going out of his way to do stupidly hard Easter eggs with his Boi Kieran. Also Rainbow six siege, were he will leave no enemy untouched...even if it means killing his own, in a private match with cheap tactics such as spawn killing as Jager to win the game. With this also being feared of becoming a Jager main he tries to not listen to the voices in his head to pick Jager and spawn kill. But some times the voices are to strong and he must do the dirty deed. While in the PSN chat dimension Thomas will disappear without a moments notice to the toilet realm for unexpected long times. Some say he's watching Lord of the rings extended cut or Aliens Directors cut. In the later days Thomas and Hyam came together to make a hit for all the dimension called the The fault in our stars video. But being taken down my the might of FOX, Thomas used his powers to take them down. With the video now up for everyone in all dimensions to see they believe that one day it may hit 600k views. Powers And Curse Thomas has the power of knowledge knowing such little details to things that can give the Boi's a surprised and also train them in such knowledgeable ways. From his training in the 218 test platoon squad he learn something almost no one knows.. how to curve a bullet. He does not show this skill often but if you find yourself lucky enough to, you'll also mostly likely to be the bullets end point. There is a curse that Thomas has to live with, being that if he doesn't eat enough Milo cereal the Boi Thomas' mullet growth exceeds a normal rates and becomes somewhat of a Weapon-X Wolverine- type creature. Trivia -Thinks he secretly has a Holden Monaro body pillow, yet everyone knows -Finish the COD zombies story to be slightly not impressed with the ending -Has a fetish for Dino furries -Still hasn't seen Saving Private Ryan -Refuses to watch anything to do with Robert Downey Jr. -Wishes he was in the Warren Realm to live out his Fallout dream -Secretly in love with Todd Howard -Was about to receive the Congressional medal of honor but was swerved and realized his name wasn't called out and still remained on stage -Made a 50 shades of grey fan fic about Tali'Zorah - Never got his own Infamous Second Son beanie Category:Characters